De bravos ciervos y rosas con espinas
by Cehache
Summary: Fics que giran en torno a Loras/Renly. Unos más largos, otros más cortos. Angst, fluff, y demás. El Rating irá escalando. Para la tabla 30 días de Livejournal.
1. Lo que pudo ser, y lo que es

*No he leído más allá de la mitad de CHdR, y como esto está situado en un futuro, la situación de Margaery, Catelyn y demás es totalmente imaginaria. Spoilers para Choque de Reyes / 2x05 Segunda Temporada. Es una visión muy personal de Renly, uno de mis personajes preferidos.*

Las celdas de Desembarco del Rey eran como todo lo demás. Exagerado. Las habitaciones de los señores eran más lujosas que las de cualquier otra fortaleza o castillo en los Siete Reinos, pero sus mazmorras eran también cien veces más aterradoras. Al menos habían tenido la deferencia de ponerla lo más alejada posible de las salas de tortura, de modo que los gritos le llegaban únicamente como gruñidos apagados, más fáciles de ignorar.

Otra de sus comodidades excepcionales era una pequeña vela en un vaso de barro. Si iba a estar allí muchos días le sería muy útil para no perder la cordura en la incesante oscuridad, rodeada del hedor de los restos de antiguos prisioneros, y un cubo que cambiaban una vez al día y que contenía los suyos propios. Ya es más de lo que ella le había permitido al Matarreyes, así que también debería sentirse afortunada.

Intentaba no pensar en los últimos días de su marido, sumergido en aquel lugar perdido de la mano de los dioses, solo, sin saber si era de noche o de día. ¿Habría comido? ¿Le habrían dado de beber con regularidad? Apartaba esas preguntas cuando surgían, y prefería pensar en los momentos felices de su vida. Pensaba en los nacimientos de todos sus hijos, en sus primeros años de infancia. Recordaba cada rincón de Aguasdulces y de Invernalia. Y rezaba. A todos los dioses, los antiguos y los nuevos, los de más allá del muro, los dioses exóticos que sólo conocía de nombre, y cualquier otra deidad que pudiese existir. Les pedía a todos que cuidasen de Bran, Arya y Rickon. Los demás habían demostrado que podían sobrevivir y cuidarse solos, pero aquellos tres eran tan pequeños…

Precisamente envuelta en esos pensamientos se encontraba cuando oyó abrirse la puerta de la gran cueva en la que se encontraba. Las bisagras chirriaron en la penumbra, y una figura menuda cubierta por una capa y capucha de terciopelo verde cerró la puerta tras de sí y vino a colocarse frente a ella.

_Una mujer… seguramente la reina Cersei viene a encargarse del trabajo personalmente._

Sin embargo, le sorprendió ver el cabello castaño rojizo cuando su visitante se descubrió ante ella.

- Buenas noches, Lady Catelyn Stark. Siento no haberos recibido antes.

La luz sólo bañaba un lado de su rostro, pero inconfundiblemente se trataba de Margaery Baratheon Tyrell. La última vez que la había visto había sido en las tierras de la tormenta, y mirando al rostro de la joven, bien podría parecer que habían pasado diez años. Aquella joven que había conocido, exultante de felicidad del brazo de su apuesto esposo, riendo sin parar con su joven hermano y que manaba gentileza y satisfacción, no era ahora más que una joven demacrada (bella, sí, pero con ojeras de tristeza y una mueca de infelicidad que se esforzaba por ocultar), y extremadamente delgada.

- No os preocupéis, mi señora. No me han faltado comodidades en vuestra ausencia. A decir verdad, ni siquiera esperaba que aparecieseis por aquí. Pensaba que de ver a alguna mujer sería a Cersei antes de exhalar mi último aliento.

Margaery hizo una mueca de sorpresa, como si se sintiese ofendida.

- ¿Acaso la última vez que fuisteis mi invitada se os trató mal o se ignoraron vuestras demandas?

- No, mi reina, pero las circunstancias no son las mismas. Vuestro esposo no es el mismo, el anterior me ofreció un banquete y un paseo de su brazo, y éste me encierra en el Infierno. Y vos…

Margaery suspiró.

- Sí, yo tampoco soy la misma, mi señora. Ninguno lo somos, salvo mi bienamado Rey Joffrey, para quien la crueldad nunca ha tenido límite. – Se giró de espaldas a la luz. Parecía temerosa de enfrentarse a la mirada de Catelyn.- Y quién tiene la culpa, es algo que yo aún me pregunto. Vengo a haceros una pregunta, y espero y confío en vuestra sinceridad. La haré una sola vez, señora, y me contaréis detalladamente todo lo que sepáis.

- Yo no maté a Renly Baratheon, lo juro por…

La joven se volvió hacia ella con ojos azules severos y acusadores.

- El difunto Rey Renly. Así os referiréis a él en mi presencia. Sin embargo, os recomiendo que no os refiráis a él así en presencia de nadie que no sea un Tyrell. Temo por vuestra seguridad. –La reina pareció relajarse.- Pero seguid, me alegra no tener que preguntároslo. Bien sabíais el motivo de mi visita… las mujeres Stark sois muy inteligentes.

- Los Stark somos muy inteligentes.

- Ese es un tema que dejaremos para después, mi señora. Por favor, proseguid.

Catelyn pasó a contar la historia de cómo había visto morir al Rey Renly ante sus ojos, jurando y perjurando a cada momento la verdad de sus palabras, porque sabía que no eran fáciles de asimilar. La luz anaranjada que le iluminaba sólo una parte del rostro refulgía en los ojos de Margaery, que en un principio habían parecido impasibles, pero que se fueron tornando vidriosos. Su esfuerzo por no derramar lágrimas era más que evidente al final de su relato.

Pero no derramó ni una sola, y recobró la compostura. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

- Os creo, Lady Stark. Todo este tiempo hemos creído en vuestra inocencia, tanto mi querido hermano como yo. Las dos únicas personas que lloramos a Renly de corazón. –Rió sinceramente con una carcajada pequeña.- Miento, señora. ¿Sabéis quién lo lloró, también? Tommen y Myrcella. Increíble, ¿verdad? Siendo hijos de Cersei y hermanos de Joffrey… lloraron hasta que su madre abandonó la sala y su hermano los abofeteó. Al parecer en los últimos años su tío se había preocupado por ellos. Mi Loras me dijo que Renly había pasado su infancia solo, desde los siete años, y temía que estando rodeados de víboras sus pequeños sobrinos sufrieran algo parecido. –Margaery rió otra vez.- Y eso que hacía años que sabía que los niños no eran hijos de Robert… siempre fue demasiado misericordioso, quizás no mereciese ser Rey después de todo.

Lady Stark se puso de pie, apoyada contra la pared, con las manos frente a sí, engrilletadas como los pies.

- No digáis eso, Alteza. Bien sabéis que habría sido un Rey generoso y gentil. Mejor que Joffrey sin duda, y mejor que Robert. Habría sido como un joven Aerys, antes de perder la cabeza. Se dice que ningún tiempo fue más próspero para el pueblo…

La reina pareció no escucharla, o ignorarla por completo.

- ¿Sabéis que al principio no lo lloré? Lloré mi corona. Lloré la desesperación y la oscuridad en los ojos de mi hermano. Lloré a un hombre apuesto. Porque pensaba que vendrían otros. Que de alguna manera, Joffrey no sería tan malo, o que yo podría cambiarlo. Que mi hermano era demasiado joven y no entendía la vida… cuando la que realmente no la entendía era yo.

- Vuestro hermano perdió a su rey, a su mentor y a su mejor amigo aquel día.

- No seáis cínica, Lady Catelyn. No he bajado a hablar con vos para seguir con mentiras e intrigas. Hablaremos de verdades, mi señora. Hablemos de lo que todo el mundo sabe y de lo que sólo hablan cuchicheando.

Cat sonrió amargamente, pero lo cierto es que sintió un gran alivio por dejar de lado las tramas de la corte y poder conversar libremente con aquella mujer, tan fuerte como ella o más, que había bajado a hablar con ella para liberar su dolor.

- Como sabéis, entiendo el dolor de vuestro hermano…

- No, Lady Catelyn, permitidme que lo dude. No lo entendéis.

- ¡Me arrebataron a mi esposo! ¡El hombre al que amaba!

La joven levantó la voz.

- ¡El hombre que os forzasteis a amar! El hombre que vuestro padre decidió que debíais amar. No dudo que con los años lo consiguieseis, pero no es el mismo caso que dos personas que se eligen sin coacciones, pactos o intereses más allá del propio amor.

- No podéis negar que amase a mi marido, mi Reina. –dijo Catelyn apretando los dientes.

- No lo hago. No digo que lo amaseis más o menos, digo que no amabais igual a vuestro marido que mi hermano a su... a Renly.- Margaery comenzó a andar muy lentamente, acompañando con pasos sus palabras.- Sólo he amado tres cosas en esta vida: mis hermanos, mi corona, y al Rey Renly Baratheon. Por ese orden. A él no lo amaba como una esposa ama a su marido, sino como quien ama a su mejor amigo, y como un fiel y devoto servidor ama a su rey. Y como vos y medio reino sabéis, -se giró para dedicarle una sonrisa breve-, él no estaba enamorado de mí. Ni era yo quien calentaba su cama por las noches. Yo me quedaba en mi tienda, sabiendo que ellos estaban juntos, exultante de dicha pero a la vez muerta de envidia por no poder formar parte.

A Catelyn le daba pena. No podía entender realmente cómo debía haber sido para ella estar casada con un hombre que sabía que nunca la amaría. Y la verdadera razón de no entenderlo es que la joven había parecido estar feliz y totalmente satisfecha.

- Aún así era feliz.- dijo, como si le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento.- Mi hermano era feliz, mi Rey era feliz, y yo tenía mi preciosa corona astada, mi familia, un esposo bueno y apuesto, y, reconozcámoslo, la libertad para yacer con quien me placiese. Los días pasaban y aunque estuviésemos en guerra, ahora me doy cuenta de que deseaba que nunca acabase… ¿cuán egoísta y triste es eso? Pensar que los días más felices de tu vida fueron unas escasas semanas de guerra…

La señora de Stark quería acercarse a ella y reconfortarla. Era tan joven…

- Acercaos, Alteza. Yo estoy anclada a pesados grilletes.- Margaery se acercó y la tomó de las manos, con la mirada puesta en el suelo.- Atesorad la felicidad que podáis, esos momentos. No reneguéis de ellos, y no los olvidéis jamás, porque en vuestros momentos más bajos, de tristeza y debilidad, serán lo que os libre de perder la cabeza.

Margaery la miró, con un brillo de desesperación en sus ojos Tyrell, del color del mar.

- Renly habría sido el mejor gobernante que los Siete Reinos podían haber deseado. Y en cambio ahora tienen un rey malvado, yo una corona que me cuesta moratones, y mi hermano el alma rota.- La joven le iba apretando más las manos, hasta que finalmente aflojó su agarre, derrotada.- ¿Sabéis que no le he visto sonreír ni una sola vez desde que murió el Rey Renly?

- Chsss, Alteza, no lo llaméis así, alguien podría oíros.

La reina le soltó las manos y se separó de ella. Giró el rostro y en la parte que la luz aún no había bañado, Cat pudo apreciar un enorme hematoma oscuro que le ocupaba medio rostro, así como arañazos y un ligero corte en la frente.

- ¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Pegarme?- Margaery rió estridente y forzadamente.- Y ya no hay vuelta atrás para ninguno de nosotros. Esto era lo peor que podía ocurrir. Mi Loras y yo vivimos pensando en la venganza y consumidos por el odio. Yo espero concebir pronto para poder vivir por mis hijos, ¿pero y mi hermano? ¿Y mi pequeño niño con el corazón roto? Ha jurado para con la Guardia Real. Le espera una vida de soledad. En ocasiones entiendo a Jaime y Cersei… nosotros tampoco tenemos nada más que a nosotros mismos. Si no fuese por mí, Loras habría puesto rumbo a Rocadragón hace tiempo, y habría matado a Stannis o habría muerto en el intento. Casi con total seguridad, lo segundo.

A Catelyn se le había puesto un nudo en la garganta. Se daba cuenta del arrepentimiento en los ojos de la joven, y pensaba que nadie tan joven debía sentir tanta pena.

- Pero vos sois fuerte…

- No. Sin él yo habría volado de las almenas del castillo. – Tragó saliva visiblemente en un gesto nervioso.- Renly habría supuesto la dicha para todos. Incluso para vos y los vuestros. Mi amado Renly… la corona gentil de mis sueños, el sol del verano y la vida de mi hermano y la justicia de un pueblo próspero. Eso nos hemos perdido, mi señora. Y si no sois capaz de verlo, es que sois tan estúpida como vuestro esposo.

La joven reina le dedicó una mirada súbita de odio y rencor, que pilló a Catelyn desprevenida y le impidió articular palabra mientras seguía hablando.

- Guardo rencor a vuestro regio marido por poder haber evitado tanta miseria y dolor, y sin embargo haber sido tan egoísta como para no saber dejar sus principios a un lado por el bien común.

- No os tolero que habléis así de…

- ¡Claro que me lo toleráis! –gritó Margaery. – Soy vuestra reina y estos moratones que visto me conceden privilegios, como no tener que daros explicación alguna y poder hablaros como me venga en gana. Vos sois tan egoísta como los demás. Tan egoísta como yo, cierto es, pero eso no nos exime de la culpa a ninguna de las dos.

Lady Stark estuvo a punto de reprenderla, pero vio cómo una lágrima caía del ojo amoratado, y cómo el labio inferior de la joven y triste reina temblaba. No era justo ni necesario añadir más agravio a su carga.

- Se hace tarde, Lady Catelyn Stark. Espero que os traten bien, y haré lo posible para que así sea. Sólo os pido una cosa: honrad la memoria de nuestro querido Rey cuando habléis de él. Que perdure en el tiempo como lo que fue, un hombre bueno y justo, que desprendía amor y compasión. Un hombre que mereció más de lo que al final tuvo.

La reina se cubrió de nuevo el rostro magullado, y desapareció cerrando de nuevo la puerta tras de sí. Cat se volvió a sentar en el suelo húmedo y mohoso, preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a tener la ocasión de hablar con alguien sobre el difunto Rey Renly Baratheon.


	2. Mil despertares amargos

*Spoilers para Choque de Reyes / 2x05 Segunda Temporada. No he leído más allá de la mitad de CHdR, así que puede que me esté columpiando en lo que va a pasar más tarde en TdE. *

Loras se pregunta si aquella hechicería con la que Stannis se llevó a Renly no le habrá dejado a él también parte de una maldición.

Vive despojado de la luz que inundaba su vida. Vive aferrado al odio y con una promesa, la de la venganza, y miles de recuerdos que le hacen la vida más difícil. A veces cree que odia a Renly.

A veces se sorprende a sí mismo deseando no haberlo conocido jamás. No haber puesto el pie en Bastión de Tormentas y haberse limitado a ser un señor menor. Todo habría sido mejor si no hubiese deseado ser caballero con todas sus fuerzas, si no se hubiese presentado voluntario para ir a las tierras de la tormenta como muestra de buena fe… si no se hubiese lanzado a besarle. Aunque sabe perfectamente que de nada habría servido, porque habría conocido al Consejero de las Leyes tarde o temprano, y se habría enamorado de él. Podría haber sido en una recepción ofrecida a las Casas Mayores, o en un torneo del Día del Nombre del pequeño de los Baratheon, o incluso en su propia boda… sí, se habría enamorado de Renly una y mil veces más, y nadie habría podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

Y es quehoy por hoy el joven Tyell aún se duerme por las noches pensando en él. Imaginando que está con él, que lo abraza. Recuerda su respiración pausada y el peso muerto de su brazo sobre su espalda. Porque las noches que intenta olvidar, que intenta no pensar en él, el amanecer lo alcanza antes de que pueda dormir.

Lo peor no son las noches –todas- en las que imagina y se obliga a recordar. Lo peor son las mañanas.

Por las mañanas Loras despierta, convencido de que Renly estará allí. Lo busca en su cama, y cuando no lo encuentra recuerda que _está muerto_, que murió una muerte terrible y prematura, injusta, y que fue en parte culpa suya. Que jamás lo volverá a ver y que no tiene un propósito por el que vivir. Que los días de verano, de amor y felicidad no volverán jamás, que el invierno no sólo ha llegado sino que se va a quedar para el resto de su vida.

Que Renly ya no está. Está él solo, en una habitación fría.

Y no tiene ni puto sentido, porque cuando su Rey vivía eran escasas las noches que podían pasar juntos, pero ahora su mente le traiciona y es horrible, porque Renly no ha muerto una vez, sino que muere todos los días. Loras piensa muchas veces que es algo que no puede soportar más. Le parece inhumano y culpa a los dioses. Llora y grita contra sus almohadas todas las mañanas, y no consigue acostumbrarse. Cada mañana la sensación de vacío y agonía es igual, y nunca desaparecerá. Por muchas veces que acuchille a Stannis, por muchos ídolos del Señor de Luz que derribe. Sólo existe una cura, y es dejar de amarlo.

Pero eso… eso tampoco ocurrirá jamás.


End file.
